Defiance: The Opposite of Hallelujah
"The Opposite of Hallelujah" is the first episode of season twp of the science fiction television series Defiance and the fourteenth episode of the series overall (if one counts the two-part series pilot as two episodes). It was directed by Michael Nankin and written by Kevin Murphy. It first aired on Syfy on Thursday, June 19th, 2014 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * The Opposite of Hallelujah redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This is the fifth episode of Defiance directed by Michael Nankin. He previously directed "Everything Is Broken". * This is the fifth episode of Defiance written by Kevin Murphy. He previously wrote "Everything Is Broken". * This is the first episode of Defiance with Bryan Q. Miller as a producer. He is bets known as writer and executive story editor on shows such as Arrow and Smallville. * This is the first episode of Defiance with Mark Winemaker as executive producer. * Beginning with this episode, Jesse Rath, who plays the role of Alak Tarr, is billed as one of the main cast members on Defiance. * Actor Samuel Earle is credited as Sam Earle in this episode. * Actor Roman Lebeau is credited as Roman LeBeau in this episode. * Actor Johnny Larocque is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Nine months worth of time has passed in between seasons one and two. Given this fact, it is likely that the events of season two takes place in the year 2047. * This is the second and final appearance of Daigo. He appeared last in "The Serpent's Egg". His real name is revealed to be Thesho Zajino in this episode. * No, you did not misinterpret that prison scene. Stahma Tarr is actually jerking Datak off while singing the praises of the son, Alak. * Christie McCawley makes a cameo appearance only in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Niles Pottinger, who is presented as the provisional mayor of Defiance in this episode. Played by actor James Murray, he is one of the main cast members for this season. * This is the first appearance of actor William Atherton in the role of Viceroy Berto Mercado. * This is the first appearance of Varus Soleptor, who is a member of the Liberata race. Varus was referenced as early as the pilot episode when Irisa Nyira exclaimed to Joshua Nolan, "We can pay off Varus!". * This is the first appearance of Camp Reverie, which is located six miles east of Defiance. Allusions * Amanda Rosewater makes references to her sister, Kenya, while speaking to Stahma Tarr. Stahma poisoned Kenya at the end of the season one finale, "Everything is Broken". She is believed to be dead. * Vizu is a Castithan title, which refers to the leader or high-ranking lieutenant of an organized crime cartel. In modern parlance, it is the equivalent of capo. * Rupert's surname, Mirch, is revealed in this episode. This is the final appearance of the character; dies in this episode. * Adreno, also known as the Blue Devil, is a narcotic synthesized from the human adrenal gland. It was first seen in "A Well Respected Man". * Kiri Eshkiwa is a Castithan bath salt that apparently induces orgasm in the female members of the race. * Hellbugs are nasty little critters that previously caused trouble for the good folks of Defiance back in "The Devil in the Dark". Bloopers * Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2014/Episodes Category:Michael Nankin/Director Category:Kevin Murphy/Writer Category:Brian A. Alexander/Associate producer Category:Michael Freeman/Associate producer Category:Bryan Q. Miller/Producer Category:Mark Winemaker/Executive producer Category:Paul M. Leonard/Producer Category:Michael Nankin/Supervising producer Category:Michael Nankin/Executive producer Category:Anupam Nigam/Producer Category:Todd Slavkin/Consulting producer Category:Darren Swimmer/Consulting producer Category:Kevin Murphy/Executive producer Category:Rockne S. O'Bannon/Executive producer Category:Episodes with crew categories